devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Devilman Grimoire
Devilman G デビルマンG (グリモワール) (also known as Devilman Grimoire) is a manga written and drawn by Takato Rui for the 40th anniversary of Devilman to introduce younger generations to the franchise with a completely fresh tale from the original format. For that reason familiar elements like Ryo Asuka (Satan) and his relationships with the main cast have been completely erased to show what Akira Fudo really is as a human compared to Amon. It is published in the magazine Champion Red running from May 2012 to January 2014, although Rui may continue the story at a later date. It incorporates a large amount of its themes from the original Manga and TV series, however characters and other points from many other manga are present too. The series was completed in 5 volumes (coincidentally with the number of volumes of the original 1972's manga). In 2017, Seven Seas Entertainment acquired the license for the series and launched the first volume on October 17, 2017.Seven Seas Has Hell to Pay with Go Nagai and Rui Takatou’s Devilman G Horror Manga Series Story In the dark streets of Tokyo, things have slowly but surely begun following the law of jungle where the strong devour the weak. This was revealed to be because demons have been appearing taking over humans. A school girl named Miki Makimura is a self-proclaimed witch who is helped by her childhood friend Akira Fudo in her exploits. When one of her rituals gets interrupted by demons, Akira is horribly injured and with his consciousness fading, his body is hijacked by the demon hero Amon. Afterwards the demon tribes begin to move in for a turf war to control the world. With much of their activity, people with pure hearts and strong wills become Devilmen continuing to fight against the Demons until they are the only party is left standing. Characters *Amon: Amon is a demon from the beast tribe and was called the greatest hero amongst them. At the beginning of the series after being accidentally summoned by Miki Makimura, Amon took over the body of the wounded Akira Fudo and saves her from a group of demons. Amon later tries to kill her, but the remnants of Akira Fudo's mind stop him, and he instead eventually falls in love with her and becomes a protector for humanity. *Miki Makimura: Miki Makimura is the secondary and sometimes primary protagonist of the manga, she is responsible for accidentally resurrecting Amon, and later on she becomes a Devilman herself. *Tsubasa Rainuma: Tsubasa is a girl with great psychic powers, she was adopted by Dr. Rainuma. However when trying to come into contact with demons Sirene planned to use her body as a host. *Dorango: Under the human guise of Koichi Tomoda, Dorango comes to Amon and Miki's school with the intention of battling Amon. He is defeated and presumed killed, but he regenerates and join's Amon and Miki's group. *Asuka Himura: Nicknamed Himmler; originally a member of a gang. After a horrific encounter with Aleda and Sirene, and later Eader and Yageba he becomes a Devilman and joins the Devilman Corps with Mico. *Mikiko Kawamoto: Nicknamed Mico; a young girl who was good friends with Himura, she was also in the gang with him and encountered the same demons. She also becomes a Devilman and joins the Devilman Corps. *Ryo Utsugi: The founder of the Devilman Corps, gaining the power of Zennon; later becomes the final antagonist. *Sirene: The first major antagonist of the series, becomes bonded with Tsubasa. *Muzan: The second major antagonist of the series. *Coulcure: The third major antagonist of the series. *Shizego Rainuma: A professor who became obsessed with the occult and tried to summon demons. He is the adoptive father of Tsubasa. *Saeko Kanzaki: Utsugi's manager and a Devilman in her own right. *Kei Kamishiro: A champion yo-yoer and a member of the Devilman Corps. He was revealed to have actually been overtaken by the demon who possessed him, Wilfre. *Wilfre: A demon who hijacked Kamishiro's body while working for whatever group would benefit him more. *Coco: *Rei Haguro: A Devilman who fused with the demon Despereaux. *Lilly Takuma: A Devilman who fused with the demoness Flowber. *Aleda: A demoness who works for Sirene, she fused with a human named Nemu Ariga. *Illuge: A demoness who works for Sirene, she fused with a human named Sachiko Irima. *Wagreb: A demoness who works for Sirene, she fused with a human named Rena Wakui. *Agwel: One of Sirene's chief soldiers, a demon with amorphous abilities. He takes the place as a teacher in the school. * Ghelmer: A water demon that was sent by Sirene to try and defat Amon. *Psycho Jenny: A psychic demoness, initally workd for Muzan but later switched loyalties to assist Coulcure. References Category:Manga Category:Devilman Grimoire